


The Lab Rat.

by unicornsareoutofmyleague



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsareoutofmyleague/pseuds/unicornsareoutofmyleague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perrie Edwards is not your average teenager. Perrie is a lab rat. Her father is the hard-core worker to which is a person who study's emotions. Her father uses Perrie for emotional research. To study things like being happy, excited, scared, angry, sad, or depressed.</p>
<p>What happens when one day her father calls Perrie into his office and tells her that she needs to experience falling in love and with a certain someone. To which, that curtain someone is Zayn Malik. A international pop star from the boy band, One Direction.</p>
<p>Her father tells her as soon as she falls in love she has a curtain amount of time to complete the task and then fall back out of love, no questions asked.</p>
<p>But, what happens when Perrie falls for Zayn hard and can't let him go and what happens when Zayn feels the same way? What will happen when her father drags her out of Zayn's life and breaks Zayn's heart? What will happen in there lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One;

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my wattpad; @OnceUponAWonderlandx. I'm not sure if I really like this story, but I got a lot of reads, votes, and comments on this story on wattpad. But, I thought I'd put it on here(:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter, if you enjoy this, comment and tell me how to feel about it so far(:.

"Alright, Perrie, it looks like that your heart rate is back to normal," my father spoke. He stopped his timer and let go of my wrist before pushing his reading glasses up, and picked up his pencil, writing down the results down on the paper held down by the clip on the clip board. I smiled at him before getting up, and walking toward the door of his office.

 

"If you need me, I'll be in my room," I said. My father waved up his arm, but keep his eyes on his work and continued with writing, probably not even knowing what I said. I sighed while pulling the door open before stepping out into the hallway, and closing the door softly behind me.

 

My feet traveled it's why through the hall and up the stairs. I made my way over to my bedroom door and placed my hand on the knob, before turning it and letting myself in. I walked over to the double bed, and sat down. I pulled myself over the the top of the bed, and crossed my legs in indian-style, trying to get comfy.

 

As soon as I made myself comfortable against the head-board on the bed, I picked up the telly remote from the small white side table, and flipped on the small telly across the room. An action movie automatically came upon the screen, the same channel I was watching last night before turning it off and went to bed under the fluffy covers of my bed.

 

I pressed the 'down' button the the remote, and started going though the channel's to see what was on. There were movie's, telly series', cartoon's, music networks, and more, before I stopped at the boring ol' news, just to see if anything interesting has happened.

 

I turned the volume up a bit, since I had it low from the night before. There was a reports and camera men walking around, talking about how Lake Water School teachers' striking because they wern't getting pay as much as they should and demand a raise. Soon, it went back to the work deck, and started telling another story.

 

"...soon after, their neighbor, Denis Wiltors, called the fire department. The small ten year old boy, William Kyla, and his little sister, Emmy Kyla, got out with with miner burns upon their skin. The father, sadly, never was able to get out, and dyed from all the smoke that was inhaled into his lungs. And the mother was no where to be seen. The children are claimed into foster-care, until they contact any further of their family members."

 

I sighed sadly, and turned off the telly, placing the remote down next to me. I picked up the covers, sliding into them, and putting my head on the fluffy pillow, staring at a wall that was now in front of me.

 

The news report made me think of my mother. When I was born, she wanted nothing to do with me, but my father gladly took me under his wing, and raised me on his own. I was always wondering what happened to her, and would ask my father, but he would just try to change the subject. But, then, finally, one day, he told me that she left, and didn't want anything to do with me or him anymore. He talked her out of an abortion, because even though she didn't want me, my father did. From what I remember as a child, I was pretty emotionless. I can't really remember being happy, I just remember, being there. But, I do remember being happy from parts of my past.

 

My father would always take me to this big open field, where, a few miles back into it, would hold one huge pear tree. After my father first took me there, he realized how happy it made me, and would always take me there. I even remember when he made a single swing that would hang from one of the large, high branches. I can remember him driving us up there in his pick-up truck, that we would have a picnic blanket, and a small picnic basket with food for us. We would just sit there, under the tree shodow, and just talk about random things. He even used to say he picked the perfect name for me, since the name meaning of Perrie is pear tree.

 

After I turned fourteen, my father wanted to help me with my emotions. Since he study's emotions for a living, he thought it would help him with his work, and help me with gaining more emotions. We would go step by step slowly, since it was harder for me to learn at first. I got better and better at experiencing emotions though the years going past. But, it's still hard to develop them.

 

He would make me do different things to make me sad, or happy. He would do different things to make me sad to make them stronger until I was able to to go to the next emotion. He started off with happy, sad, then confused after. Shocked, excited, scared, panic, then depressed. I have just finished my last one that I have learn for the past few months, which was angry.

 

I have also noticed though the years that he has become more distant since when I was younger. I used to feel like I would always be on his mind. Now, it's like I barely exist in his mind. Though-out the years, I would try to ask him if I could try to be like a normal kid. Where I didn't have a developing problem. Where I could go to the park, or even to public school, and make some friends. He would just tell me they would hold me back on my emotional process, and were to over rated anyways.

 

So, I pretty much had to always relay on myself. My father used to be my best friend, but now I feel alone. I learned to not trust many people because they will just leave someday, but you can never leave your own self.

 

"Perrie!" I heard my father yell, "come here!"

 

I sighed, standing up from my bed, and straightened out my top. My feet cared me over to the door, opening it, and closing it behind me. After I walked down the hall, and down the stairs, I made it to my fathers office.

 

I place my hand on the sliver, shinny knob, and pushed open the door just enough to peek my head in. I saw him with this reading glasses sitting on the tip of his nose as he was reading over something on his work desk.

 

"Yes?" I spoke up with a small voice. He looked up and smiled.

 

"Oh, there you are! Come in, I have a new task for you," he said. I pushed open the door fully open before stepping inside and closing the door quietly behind me. I more into the room, and sat down on the chair infront of his desk. I looked down, keeping myself quiet, and fiddled with the hem of my top.

 

The room was silent for a minute as he was looking over the papers on his desk again. I can hear my heart beating though my ears, as it went faster then normal, since I was more nervous then usual. I wasn't really sure what he wanted me to do, and since it was a new emotion I will be working on, I didn't feel to thrilled.

 

"Okay, Perrie, the emotion I want you to work on, is love," he started, looking up from his papers and pulling his glasses off, and putting them to the side.

 

"As in like . . . what?"

 

"You have to fall in love," he sighed, "and I need you too fast."

 

"Why?" I asked. I was some-what confused on why I didn't have all the time I needed like the other times.

 

"I need to get the report faster then usual," he spoke, "and you have to fall in love with someone particular."

 

"What? Why? Who?"

 

He looked back down at his papers that were siting on his desk. He started looking though the small stack of papers before pulling one of them out. He held it up, so I can see what was on the paper. "This," he said, as he pointed at the boy's printed face on the paper, "is Zayn Malik."

 

"And, why do I have to fall in love with him?"

 

"Well, Zayn is one of the most famous people known in the world. He is from the new pop-boy-band One Direction that girls freak about," he began. "I also needed someone fast, and you don't have time to just to get to know random people you met on the street. No, that would take way to long, and research has it, that Zayn admitted that, in an interview, when he falls for a girl, he falls fast, and that's what we need here, Perrie."

 

"I also think it would help better on your emotions. You see, if you date a pop-star that girls go, as some teens would say, tots cray-cray about, you will end up getting some hate. The hate will come as death threats, but, it would help you get though more then we would ever get though in such a small amount of time."

 

"How am I even going to get to see or meet this popstar?" I asked.

 

"I have tracked his daily schedule. He goes to the small coffee shop on third every-other-morning at eight. You will go tomorrow and run into him. You will spill your coffee on him. Try to make small talk. If he don't ask for your number or to hang-out sometime we will set up another run-in and another. We have to make this work, Perrie."

 

When he finished talking I looked more upon the picture printed on the white paper. I picked the paper up and looked at it more. Zayn had tan skin, unlike mine, how I was close to the color of a ghost without make-up foundation and powder. He had short black hair that shaped into a quiff, his eyes were a beautiful brown with hints of green sitting in. He had a like pearly white smile that showed his high check-bones.

 

"Okay," I spoke, but it was more of a whisper. I felt bad, I would be using him for my fathers need and my own.

 

"Be ready for tomorrow, Perrie. You're going to have to get used to him for the next few mouths, good luck," he said, dismissing me out of the room. I got up from the chair and walked out of the office door, before making my way up into my bedroom.

 

Once I got in the bedroom, I shut the door and landed face first into my bed. _This better be worth it._


	2. Chapter 2

What if you found out everything you have been through the last few mouths was a lie? Everything you ever wanted, turned into a nightmare. Every moment you spend together, was never really there? Every touch shared together, every kiss we gave each other, every spark I've felt, every feeling. A big fat lie? 

 

The past few months, I have felt nothing but happiness. Happiness that I have found the one. When ever she smiled she would light up a room, her laugh would give me joy at the saddest of times. The simplest of things would make me fall at her feet. I loved her. I gave her my everything. I never wanted to let her go. But, soon, it all turned around and turned into one big nightmare.

 

The nightmare that I never though would happen. When it all came crashing down on top of me. When I realized she was just using me, lying to me. Everything thing that happened was a lie.

 

Every moment we spend together. When we first met. Our first kiss, where I felt on top of the world, like nothing could have knocked me down. Our first touch, when our hands accidentally bushed off each others, the sparks that I never though existed. The first fight, where she was furious along with me but we couldn't stay mad at each other.

 

When we would always be in our own little world. Where she would give me experiences or I give them to her, that we have never seen or did before. How we met and began to be friends. When our friendship turned into something more that made my heart skip a beat to know she felt the same feelings.

 

Everything that ever happened. But, the sad thing was, I knew she was keeping a secret from me. And now . . . I know what it was. I loved her. And now shes gone.


	3. Chapter Two;

I

I walked down the block, with the hood of my large hoodie pulled up over my head, and my hands burrowed in the pockets. It was pretty cold outside since it was about sever-thirty in the morning in the middle of October, and I wasn't really in the mood to get reorganized if any fans were up and out yet. 

 

I sighed, tiredly, as I looked down at the boring, dull colored sidewalk. How my shoe covered feet would walk on, or off the cracks in the sidewalk, childishly thinking of that old saying,  _step on a crack, you break your mothers back._  I remember actually thinking that would really happen, and would always try avoiding any of the cracks on the sidewalks, ether it was another block of the cement, or one of the cracks that develop over the years of being there. 

 

I looked up as I reached the end of the sidewalk, that walked off into the road. I pulled my right hand out of my pocket, and pressed the button on the tall pole that was standing there, so I could soon cross. Even though it was only early in the morning, the London streets were filled with cars of people probably trying to get to their jobs.

 

I pushed my hand back into the pocket, and waited. As soon as the lights turned red, I looked over across the street so see the 'stop' light switch off and the 'walk' one turn on. I stepped of the side of the sidewalk, and walked across the street, and stepped upon the other sidewalk. I started walking up the concrete, again. 

 

The sound of quiet chatter of people talking, footsteps of walking, and car zooming past were filling my ears before I reached the place my feet carried me too. My eyes traveled up to the sign, and smiled. Written in a fancy cursive font spelled out;  _Aaliyah's Coffee Cavern_ _._ Aaliyah's Coffee Cavern was one of my favorite small coffee shops I have been too. Ever since I moved to London with the guys after the x-factor, I found this tiny coffee shop just a few blocks from my flat, and I pretty much fell in love with it. Whenever we wern't on tour or visiting our family's, I would come here every other day. I some-what feel connected to it, like I wasn't famous, and I could just come here and think.

 

I smiled to myself, walking over to the door of the, pulling my hand out of my pocket, and pulled the door open to be greeted with a coffee smelling aroma. I pulled my other hand from my pocket, and started rubbing both of them together, and pulled them up my my mouth and blew on them to make them warmer from the cold outside air, before placing them down by my side. I looked up and was Gracie, the owner, Aaliyah's daughter, placing change in the customer's hand, before he walked off with his coffee. Her real name was Graziella, but we call her Gracie for short. Gracie took more after her father you can say, she barely looks anything like her mother. Gracie's father was Italian. Gracie, like her father, had nicely tanned skin, with a dark brown, almost black colored hair, unlike her mother where is pretty pale with light brown hair. But, although Gracie looked more like her father, she has nice bright green eye's like her mothers. She was quite stunning, I had to stay, but, we are just friends, and wanted nothing more. _  
_

She smiled and waved when she saw me by the doorway, I smiled and waved back. It was actually the first time she saw me in a bit, since I just got back from tour two days before. I started walking over to to her, and stood infront of the counter. 

 

"Hey, kid, how you holding up?" She smiled, sadly, right away knowing what I was talking about. While I saw on tour, her father has died from a brain tumor, and from brain cancer. The was growing quite fast, and the hospital told them that if they found out sooner, they could have possibly saved him, but, by the time they found out, it was already too late and the tumor was impossible to move without killing him instantly. 

 

"Better, I'm getting though it, slowly," she spoke, smiling weakly at me. Gracie was pretty strong getting though things, but sometimes she would need her moments to rant about how she was feeling, and I would let her rant out to me. "So, the regular?"

 

"I was actually thinking, will just take a plain black coffee today," I said with a smile. She nodded her hand and walked over the the boilers in the back that was making the coffee and keeping it out. She picked up one of the coffee pots and poured it into a styrofoam cup. She placed a top on it, and walked back over to me.

 

"Two-ninty-six." I pushed my hand in the pocket of my sweat-pants, and pulled out the bull, dark brown colored wallet. I opened it up and pulled out three pounds. "So, what are you up to today, Zayn?"

 

I placed the money into her open hand, "keep the change. And, nothing, finally going on a break soon, but, I have a photo-shoot today. You?"

 

"Well, I'm leaving for school when my mum get back," she said with a smile. Gracie was seventeen and just started year thirteen, her last year.

 

"Oh, Where did she go?"

 

"She just went to go get the morning newspaper," she said, just as we heard the bell ring in the front of the shop, to tell that someone has just entered. Gracie looked over my shoulder and smiled, "speak of the devil." I laughed and turned around to see Aaliyah by the door, who had a newspaper rolled up in her armpit.

 

I turned around, and smiled, "Aaliyah Bruno!" She jumped a bit, before looking up at me, and chuckled. She shook her head and muttered my name, before she look the newspaper from her armpit and hand it in her left hand, and held her arms out for a hug. I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. Aaliyah was always really short, about only 5"1', so meaning, I was almost a foot taller then her.

 

"How've you been?" I asked, pulling out from the hug. She opened her mouth to reply, but got cut off.

 

"Ma, I got to run, I don't want to be late," Gracie said, as she walked up to us. She had already took off her apron and had her book-bag hung on her shoulder. She pulled her mother into a hug, before pulling away. 

 

"Alright, see you later, Graziella," her mother relayed. Gracie smiled at her.

 

"Alright, bye, Zayn!" She said, before she disappeared out the door. I grinned, waving a small goodbye to her. Once she was out of sight, I turned back to Aaliyah, and smiled at her.

 

"So, how is she really holding up?" I asked, turning around just enough too have my coffee in eye sight, and picked it up. Aaliyah motivated to one of the empty table, I nodded as we started walking over to it.

 

"She is actually doing better from what I though she would. First it was pretty ruff, which was expected, but she's getting better. When it first all happened she was hysterical about it all, and stated blaming herself, but she realized, there was nothing to stop from what has happened."

 

"And what about you, you holding up good?" I asked, as we sat down.

 

"I've been better," she chuckled, "but, I'm just glad I have Gracie, and Leonardo will always he in our heart." She smiled warmly at me. Aaliyah always felt like a second mother to me, especially since I don't see my family as much as I used to. Leonardo felt like an uncle to me, he would always joke around with me, but yet he could pick me up when I'm down, he played a big part in my life, he will always be in my heart, and never forgotten. Gracie was always like another sister to me, we even kind of looked alike to be honest.

 

"He surely will," I grinning back. I heard the bell on the door cling, meaning a customer has come in. Aaliyah looked over, smiling, before turning back to me.

 

"Well, it was nice to chat, Zayn, and next time I presume you'll be telling me about how your tour was?"

 

"Of course, I better get going anyways, the boys are probably wondering where I am, and I still need to have my shower before the photo-shoot," I responded, just before my phone started ringing. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, seeing Liam's name on my phone screen, telling me that he was calling me. I looked up at Aaliyah with a smug grin, and showed her the screen of my phone, and who was calling me, "see?"

 

She chuckled, "alright, I'll see you soon, Zayn." After she walked away to greet the customer, I pressed the answer button, and answering it.

 

"Hello?"

 

 _"Zayn? Where are you, we have to go the the shoot in thirty minutes,"_ Liam exclaimed. I chuckled.

 

"Chill your tits, Liam, I just went to get coffee, I was just on my way to leave."

 

_"Alright, fine, see you when you get back to the flat."_

 

"Alright, see ya," I spoke into the phone, before ending the calling, and standing up. I pushed my phone back inside my pocket, and turned around grabbing my coffee, before heading towards the door, preparing for the cold wind, but, instead, I felt a body hit into me, and something burning hot running down my torso. I jumped back, and hissed looking down the the boiling hot coffee spilled on me. 

 

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I heard a girls voice, with a thick British accent, but I coundn't point out what kind of accent it was. I looked up at the girl, and I latterly felt like all the air just left my lungs, she was beautiful. She has long wavy, light blue colored hair, that ran down past her shoulders. Her eye make-up looked pretty heavy, but it suited her well, it made her blue eyes pop. She was wearing a few necklaces, two rings, and a bracelet. She has on a long, heavy, and warm looking trench coat. Under it was a yellow sundress, which I found odd, but I just brushed it off, maybe she was going some place where she had to dress fancy, but not fancy? I knocked myself out of the faze I was in, and looked back up at her face.

 

"It's alright, I have to get a shower when I get home anyways," I said, smiling warmly at her, "I like you hair, by the way."

 

She blushed, and looked down, "the color is only temporary."

 

"Well, it's nice." I smiled and offered her and hand out, "I'm Zayn."

 

She grinned back, and stuck her hand in mine, shaking it, "Perrie."


End file.
